


Forbidden

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: It’s Summer Weasley's last year at Hogwarts, along with her twin brothers,Fred and George, and Lee Jordan, their best friend. To Summer, Lee was a little more than a friend, she had a massive crush on him. They had been flirting on and off for years now, somehow the twins still don’t know. Their secret was safe between them, but that was until Dolores Umbridge took control of Hogwarts making it harder for them to sneak around.*Some things will stray from the book/movie, so don't expect it to be spot on*Title might be changed, i'm still unsure*
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Starting yet another story as I have fallen back into HP..  
> This is unedited, i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

“Summer!” A voice called from the lower level of the burrow. The girl called Summer rolled over in her bed, throwing the covers over her face. She groaned and pretended not to hear her mother, Molly, calling for her.

Summer was the sixth child of the Weasleys. She was born 10 months after the twins. The tree of them pretty much define themselves as triples as they are not even a year apart. Summer was an accident, her parents were really surprised that she even came into this world without any complications. She was a blessing that’s for sure. Just like the rest of the Weasley family she sported bright red hair, a freckled nose and blue eyes, along with pale skin. Her hair was much more wavy than Ginny's, it looked messy most of the time and reached just past her shoulders.

“Breakfast!” Molly called once again, “You don’t want to be late!”

The girl exhaled and removed the cover from her face and sat up. She squinted around the room, light starting to pour in from the window that had an unusual beaten up curtain. The twins were to blame for that. She had to share a room with them. She didn’t mind it, the three of them were extremely close. She slept on the bed against the right wall as the twins shared a bunk bed on the left. The floor on their side of the room was littered with clothes and junk from there experimenting. They were planning on opening a shop next year and were in the process of making products for it. Summer thought it would be fun and a pretty cool thing, but she underestimated the amount of mess and noise they would be making during this time.

She slid herself out of her bed, adjusting her nightgown and shuffled her way downstairs to go and eat.

“Looks who's finally awake,” George grinned.

“Didn’t think you were going to wake up.” Fred added.

Summer gave them a glare as she sat down at the table. In front of her was already a plate full of breakfast food. Eggs, toast, sausages. 

“Thanks mum.” Summer yawned before tucking herself into the delicious spread. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Molly came over and placed a kiss on the top of Summers head.

“Now hurry up or you’ll all be late.”

Summer rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before shoving a spoon full scrambled eggs into her mouth.

“Don’t worry Sum, Fred and I went and packed for you.” George smiled.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“Actually we did, you are always the last one up and are the one who makes us late.” Fred chuckled. 

Summer furrowed her brow, “I am not.” She looked over at Ginny and Ron who sat across from her. They both gave her a ‘they are right’ look. She frowned, stuffing her mouth with a piece of toast before standing up to go and get dressed. Pulling the piece of toast out of her mouth to try and not choke herself as she walked up the stairs back to her room. Just as she was about to enter the Twins appeared in front of her. This caused Summer to jump back, dropping her toast on to the floor.

“For fuck sakes! Mum said you’re not allowed to do that!” She scolded them silently. 

Fred and Goerge stood in front of her, wands in hand with smiles on their faces.

“What are you two up too?” She raised a bow at them, pushing her way into the room.

“When are we ever up to something?” Fred asked, clearly sarcastically.

Summer scuffed and shook her head, “Of course, how could I have forgotten, you two are the purest of wizards and would never do anything mischievous.” She turned around and grinned at them.

“Now, I would like to get dressed.” She pulled her wand from behind her back and with a swish they were pushed out of the room and the door closed.

“You’re not supposed to do that!” George called on the other side.

Summer rolled her eyes and chuckled as she changed into some comfortable clothes for the train ride to Hogwarts. After getting herself ready she made her double check what the twins had packed in her suitcase. Whenever they have packed her stuff before things were always missing.

She knelt down to the suitcase that laid next to her bed and opened it. Before she could even react a loud pop was heard and out flew glitter, confetti, and green colored powder.

The twins could be heard snickers from outside the door.

Summer huffed, rubbing the stuff off her face and out of her hair.

“I’ll get you back for that!”

-

“What’s in your hair, Summer?” Lee asked, picking a piece of confetti out of her wavy locks. 

They had made it to the hogwarts express on time, for the first time in awhile. The four of them had found themselves a cabin to call their home for the next few hours. Fred and George had already bought themselves sound sweets off the trolley.

“Those two thought it would be funny to fill my suitcase full of things.” She looked over at the twins with a glare.

Lee chuckled, “I should've guessed.” He looked down at her sweater, “Guess that also explains the random green as well.”

Summer frowned, pulling at her sweater examining it.

“This is my favorite jumper.”

“We’ll buy you a new one.” George offered, opening up a chocolate frog, cupping his hands over it so it didn't hop away.

“No it’s fine,” She sighed, “I can get one myself.”

Fred reached into his pocket, pulling out some money and holding it for Summer to take.

“Come on Sum, we got it covered.”

Summer reached out and grabbed the currency from her brother's hand. She smiled slightly.

“Thank you,” She placed the hand full of money into her book bag that sat on the floor by her feet, “But you know this doesn’t mean i’m not getting you back for what you did.”

Fred chuckled, “Oh we know.” He grinned.

George was already on to his second chocolate frog.

“Another Dumbledore?” He frowned, “I have like 10 of them now.”

“You have a chocolate frog problem,” Lee laughed.

“You should see the whole draw of cards he has at home.” Summer smirked.

“I do not have a problem.” George mumbled, stuffing his face with the chocolate as he put the card back into the box.

Summer shifted in her seat, looking over a Lee but looking away before her cheeks could turn pink. She had a serious crush on him. Lee had admitted to liking her back in year three, the two of them weren’t in an official relationship. They hid each other's feelings really well as the twins have yet to pick up on it.

“I’ll be back.” Summer stated, standing up and leaving the cabin and walking down the hall.

“Is she okay?” George asked.

Fred shrugged, digging into the small pile of sweets himself.

Lee got up, “I’m going to the toilet.” He left the cabin as well.

Fred and George just looked at each other and shrugged.

Lee made his way down the hallway of the train car. He saw Summer up ahead looking out the window at the passing scenery. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

“I missed you.” He whispered into her ears.

Summer shivered at his voice and she felt her face becoming hot. Turning around she looked into his eyes with a shy smile before wrapping her arms around him.

“I missed you too.” 

The two always made sure to be touchy feely out of the sight of their friends or people they knew. Summer was scared of what her brothers would do if they found out, she didn’t want to ruin the friendship they all have. Lee was afraid that Fred and George would scold him for liking their sister. They honestly had no idea how they had kept this up for so long.

Lee pulled away from the hug, still holding on to the girls waist, a smile on his face.

“I can’t wait for the time we have together this year.”

Summer smiled but it soon faded.  
“What about after school? This is our last year.” Her eyes moved down to the floor.

Lee took two fingers and placed them under her chin, moving her head back up so he could look into her eyes.

“I told you last year, we will figure it out.”

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. As their lips parted they rested their foreheads together.

“You think we can tell them?” Lee asked.

Summer took a deep breath, “I don’t know yet..” She pulled away from him, his hands dropping back to his sides. 

“We’ll talk about it in our spot, okay?” 

She turned around and walked back to the cabin.

Lee nodded, waiting a few minutes before following her back. He turned and looked out the window, watching the hills roll by along with the trees. He day dreamed about Summer, having a proper relationship with her. A part of him knew that the twins might not allow it as they were really protective over her. He sighed, removing his eyes from the landscape before heading back.


End file.
